mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tommy Lee Jones
Tommy Lee Jones Biography (1946-) | birth_place = , U.S. | occupation = Actor/Director | years_active = 1969–present | spouse = Katherine "Kate" Lardner (1971–1978) Kimberlea Cloughley (1981–1996) Dawn Laurel (2001–present) }} Tommy Lee Jones (born September 15, 1946) is an American actor and director. His film roles include federal marshal Samuel Gerard in The Fugitive and U.S. Marshals, the villain "Two-Face" in Batman Forever, terrorist William Strannix in Under Siege, Agent K in the Men in Black films, Western police officers Woodrow F. Call in Lonesome Dove, Ed Tom Bell in No Country for Old Men, a Texas ranger in Man of the House and Pete Perkins in The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada. Jones has also portrayed real-life figures such as businessman Howard Hughes, executed murderer Gary Gilmore, Doolittle Lynn in Coal Miner's Daughter and baseball great Ty Cobb. Early life Jones was born in San Saba, Texas, the son of Lucille Marie (née Scott), a police officer, school teacher, and beauty shop owner, and Clyde C. Jones, an oil field worker; the two were married and divorced twice. Jones, an eighth-generation Texan, had a Cherokee grandparent.Eric O'Keefe :: WD Ranch He was a resident of Midland, Texas and attended Robert E. Lee High School. Jones graduated from the St. Mark's School of Texas, where he attended on scholarship and is now on the board of directors, and attended Harvard College on a need-based scholarship, staying in Mower B-12 as a freshman, across the hall from future Vice President Al Gore. As an upperclassman, he was roommates with Gore and Bob Somerby, who later became editor of the media criticism site the Daily Howler. Jones played offensive tacklehttp://www.yalealumnimagazine.com/issues/2008_11/thegame.html on Harvard's undefeated 1968 varsity football team, was nominated as a first-team All-Ivy League selection, and played in the memorable and literal last-minute Harvard sixteen-point comeback to tie Yale in the 1968 Game. Jones graduated cum laude with a Bachelor of Arts in English in 1969. Career Jones moved to New York to become an actor, making his Broadway debut in 1969's A Patriot for Me in a number of supporting roles. In 1970, he landed his first film role, appropriately playing a Harvard student in Love Story (Erich Segal, the author of "Love Story," said that he based the lead character of Oliver on the two undergrad roommates he knew while teaching at Harvard, Jones and Gore). In early 1971, he returned to Broadway in Abe Burrows' Four on a Garden where he shared the stage with Carol Channing and Sid Caesar. Between 1971 and 1975, he portrayed Dr. Mark Toland on the ABC soap opera, One Life to Live. He returned to the stage for a 1974 production of Ulysses in Nighttown with Zero Mostel. In films, he played an escaped convict hunted in Jackson County Jail (1976), a Vietnam veteran in Rolling Thunder (1977) and an automobile mogul, co-starring with Laurence Olivier, in the Harold Robbins drama The Betsy. In 1980, Jones earned his first Golden Globe nomination for his portrayal of country singer Loretta Lynn's husband, Doolittle "Mooney" Lynn, in the popular Coal Miner's Daughter. In 1981, he played a drifter opposite Sally Field in Back Roads, a comedy that received middling reviews. In 1983, he received an Emmy for Best Actor for his performance as murderer Gary Gilmore in a TV adaptation of Norman Mailer's The Executioner's Song. That same year he starred in a pirate adventure, Nate and Hayes, playing the heavily bearded Captain Bully Hayes. In 1989, he earned another Emmy nomination for his portrayal of Texas Ranger lawman Woodrow F. Call in the acclaimed television mini-series Lonesome Dove, based on the best-seller by Larry McMurtry. In the 1990s, blockbuster hits such as The Fugitive co-starring Harrison Ford, Batman Forever co-starring Val Kilmer, and Men in Black with Will Smith made Jones one of the best-paid and most in-demand actors in Hollywood. His role in The Fugitive won wide acclaim and an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. When he accepted his Oscar, his head was shaved for his role in the film Cobb, a situation he made light of in his speech with: "All a man can say at a time like this is 'I am not really bald.'" Among his other well-known performances during the 1990s were those of the accused conspirator Clay Shaw/Clay Bertrand in the 1991 film JFK (earning him another Oscar nomination), as a terrorist who hijacks a U.S. Navy battleship in 1992's Under Siege and as a maximum-security prison warden in way over his head in 1994's Natural Born Killers. Jones co-starred with director Clint Eastwood as astronauts in the 2000 film Space Cowboys, leading a space rescue mission. In 2005, the first theatrical feature film Jones directed, The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada, was presented at the 2005 Cannes Film Festival. In it, Jones speaks both English and Spanish. It won him the Best Actor Award. His first film as a director had been in The Good Old Boys in 1995, a made-for-television movie. Two strong performances in 2007 marked a resurgence in Jones' career, one as a beleaguered father investigating the disappearance of his soldier son in In the Valley of Elah, the other as a Texas sheriff hunting an assassin in the Oscar-winning No Country for Old Men. For the former, he was nominated for an Academy Award. Jones has been a spokesperson for Japanese brewing company Suntory since 2006. He can be seen in various Japanese TV commercials of Suntory's Coffee brand Boss as a character called "Alien Jones," an extraterrestrial who takes the form of a human being to check on the world of humans. There are 21 such commercials that can be seen on YouTube. In 2010, Jones will appear alongside Ben Affleck in the recession drama, The Company Men. The film premiered at the Sundance film festival, where early reviews praised Jones' performance as "pitch-perfect".http://www.film.com/features/story/review-company-men-sundance-film/31894447 On May 26, 2010, LeicesterSquareTV reported that, after weeks of speculation, Hayley Atwell confirmed that Jones has signed on for a role in the upcoming Marvel Studios' film, Captain America: The First Avenger.http://www.movieweb.com/news/NE83q9deUnI0ag Personal life At the 2000 Democratic National Convention, he presented the nominating speech for his college roommate, Al Gore, as the Democratic Party's nominee for President of the United States. Jones was married to Kate Lardner, the daughter of Ring Lardner Jr. from 1971 to 1978. Jones has two children from his second marriage to Kimberlea Cloughley, the daughter of Phil Hardberger, the mayor of San Antonio: Austin Leonard (born 1982) and Victoria Kafka (born 1991). On March 19, 2001, he married his third wife, Dawn Laurel. Jones resides in Terrell Hills, Texas, a suburb of San Antonio. He reportedly owns a large ranch in San Saba County, Texas, off Chappell Hill Road. He also owns another ranch near Van Horn, Texas, which served as the set for Jones' film The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrada. Additionally, he owns a home and farm in polo mecca, Wellington, Florida. Jones is also an avid San Antonio Spurs fan, and is often seen courtside at games. Film and television credits Further reading *Grunert, Andrea, "Les bons et les méchants selon Tommy Lee Jones", in: Francis Bordat et Serge Chauvin (eds.) Les bons et les méchants Université Paris X, 2005, p. 339-352, ISBN 2-907335-30-8 References External links * * * * * No Country for Old Men Official Canadian site }} , U.S. |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH= }} Category:Actors from Texas Category:Native American actors Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American football offensive linemen Category:American polo players Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American voice actors Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Harvard Crimson football players Category:MTV Movie Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from San Saba County, Texas Category:People from Midland, Texas Category:People from San Antonio, Texas Category:St. Mark's School of Texas alumni Category:1946 births Category:Living people an:Tommy Lee Jones ar:تومي لي جونز az:Tommi Li Cons bg:Томи Лий Джоунс ca:Tommy Lee Jones cy:Tommy Lee Jones da:Tommy Lee Jones de:Tommy Lee Jones es:Tommy Lee Jones eo:Tommy Lee Jones eu:Tommy Lee Jones fa:تامی لی جونز fr:Tommy Lee Jones ko:토미 리 존스 hr:Tommy Lee Jones io:Tommy Lee Jones id:Tommy Lee Jones it:Tommy Lee Jones he:טומי לי ג'ונס hu:Tommy Lee Jones nl:Tommy Lee Jones ja:トミー・リー・ジョーンズ no:Tommy Lee Jones oc:Tommy Lee Jones pl:Tommy Lee Jones pt:Tommy Lee Jones ro:Tommy Lee Jones ru:Джонс, Томми Ли simple:Tommy Lee Jones sk:Tommy Lee Jones sr:Томи Ли Џоунс sh:Tommy Lee Jones fi:Tommy Lee Jones sv:Tommy Lee Jones th:ทอมมี่ ลี โจนส์ tr:Tommy Lee Jones zh:湯米·李·瓊斯